Demigods in Disneyland
by policerip
Summary: Percy gets tickets to Disneyland so he invites his friends. What adventures will they find there? post TLO but Percy and Annabeth's kiss doesn't happen. Chapters 3,4, and 5 are up! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's my first fanfic! I decided to put the Demigods from camp half blood in Disneyland! I know it's been done before, but this is my own take on it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Disney.

**Percy's POV**

I was lying down in my room in my mom's small apartment in Manhattan. Just over the summer, me and my friends defeated Luke, err.. Kronos on Mount Olympus. The world was at peace, but to be honest, it was boring! since I no longer had any great prophecy to fulfill I can now just relax and live my life. Chiron said it was a blessing, but now that i look back on it, I could go back in time to my first summer. I would've known exactly what to do. Especially concerning Annabeth. Sighing, I sat up.

I had to remind myself it was Monday. i slipped on my trainers and a white sleeve less T-shirt and went out to get the mail. It was a typical Monday morning in Manhattan. Cabbies were trying to cuss each other out, fog still covering most of the buildings, and Car horns in the distance. When I opened the mail box, i riffled through the envelopes.

" Mom, Mom, Mom, Coupon, Bill, Me, Bill,"

I did a double take. I looked at the letter again. Sure enough, the letter was addressed to me. I looked at the return address

" Mount Olympus, Empire state building, 600th floor."

I rushed inside, threw the mail on the table and ran into my room. Eagerly, I opened the envelope.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know this is kind of belated, but Happy Birthday!_

_Posidon_

When I turned the letter around, I found 8 tickets for Disneyland Resort in California. I immediately called Grover.

"Dude! guess what"

"What?"

" I got tickets to Disneyland!"

"No way!"

the morning went like this while I called Thalia, Rachel, Silena, Clarrise, Nico, and Annabeth. We agreed to meet at LaGuardia airport tomorrow. All of us spent the night at Nico's because his house was the closest to the airport. All of us were too excited to sleep that night, so we figured we could make up for it on the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm trying to make this one longer. Need ideas for the villain who shows up later. Review and tell me your ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Disney

**Grover's POV**

When Percy called me yesterday and told me about the tickets, I immediately started packing. My travel kit included my Rasta cap, pants (because of the leg thing), fake feet, Reeboks, and tin cans. Can't go without my tin cans. All of us headed to Nico's place the day before the flight. I have to admit. Nico has a nice crib. He used his whole " Son of Hades" thing to summon a ghost to help him rent the penthouse suite of the most expensive apartment complex in Manhattan. It was a 4-bedroom suite with a hi-def flat screen TV.

I was the last one to arrive at Nico's apartment, so naturally everyone thought it would be funny to play a prank on me. Once I got to the apartment, everyone had a somber look on his or her face. I asked them what was wrong and they told me that Pelus went on a rampage and Juniper's tree was destroyed. I started to freak out. I told Percy I had to get back to camp right away, but then everyone started smiling.

"Oh sure, mess with the Satyr."

"It's okay Grover." Rachel said.

" We still love you."

We stayed awake all night watching horror movies. I noticed that whenever the scary parts came up, Annabeth would immediately latch onto Percy, especially during the _8-legged Freaks_ movie (**A:N **8 legged freaks is my favorite horror movie. It's about spiders, so if you read the series you would get the reference). Thalia was staring at them, so I sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"They are so clueless!"

"Who? The guys in the movie?"

"No! Annabeth and Percy! Haven't they noticed they like each other?"

Thalia and I spent most of the night discussing how we could get them together. The next morning, we piled into Clarisse's van. Well, it was more Hummer than van. I hated the thing. Do you have any idea how much a Hummer pollutes the environment? After that nightmare of a drive, I had to ask forgiveness from so many dryads that Juniper would kill me. We checked in at one of the clerks. She looked at us suspiciously.

"Are all of you minors?"

"Yes"

"Unaccompanied?"

"Yes"

She just sighed and gave us 7 first class tickets. Apparently, Mr. Dare found out about our trip and decided to repay Percy for convincing Rachel to go to St. Clarion's (A:N I think that's the name of the school. Is it?) So he paid for the tickets and hotel accommodations. No offense to the gods, but some of them are terrible planners. We had a couple of hours before our flight took off, so we went around the terminal looking for something to eat. We finally agreed on sushi since I was a vegetarian. Clarisse didn't look happy about the selection, but she ordered some Calamari (fried octopus) anyway. To my surprise, sushi was almost as good as tin cans, or even better. Almost as good as enchiladas!

After lunch, Percy went off with Rachel, Silena, Thalia and Annabeth to look at the aquarium in the terminal (A:N I'm not sure of the layout of LaGuardia, so I'm putting in whatever shops my story needs. Sorry New Yorkers.) That left me with Clarisse and Nico. Clarisse had gotten nicer since we beat Kronos, which was a good thing. Before, she would have taken this opportunity to dunk my head in a toilet. Nico suggested we go back to the waiting area. On the way back, Nico bought a pack of cards. We weren't feeling up to a game of Pinochle, so we played Blackjack and Texas hold'em. I wasn't very good at cards, so I withdrew from the game. Watching those two play was like watching the finals of the world poker tournament. Neither showing any emotion at all. Nico won on a bluff by betting the rest of his pennies on a terrible hand. Clarisse fell for it and withdrew. Nico won a punch on the arm. A couple hours later, Percy came back with the girls. They were running and barely made the flight on time. All of us were in the same general area, so we continued talking on the airplane.

After a 6-hour flight, we all survived, so apparently Zeus was feeling merciful that day, or maybe he didn't want to kill his daughter. Percy started kissing the ground when we landed and started thanking Zeus over and over. Since the airport is connected to the Disney hotel via monorail, we didn't have to worry about a ride. Once we checked in, we headed up to the penthouse to get some sleep. The Penthouse was a lot like Nico's place, except that the entire place had a Disney theme. We all got some sleep so we could hit the park tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! The gang finally made it to Disneyland! So if you guys have any ideas for villains, let me know, ok? Peace! P.S, don't know the layout of Disneyland, but I know some of the attractions. wrote this while on a plane, so please no complaints abut how something isn't in Disneyland, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson or Disney. **

**Rachel's POV**

Once we got to the hotel, we split the rooms up. I was paired with Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and Grover got the living room, and Silena, Clarisse, and Thalia were in another. Don't worry, we all had separate beds.

"Hey Rachel," Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…never mind."

"Ok, whatever."

Even though she didn't let on what she was thinking, we all knew about it, except Percy, who's still the same idiot he was since I first met him. Early the next morning, I went out to the kitchen to get some water and I bumped into Thalia.

"How's Annabeth doing?

"She's worried that Percy doesn't like her. She's just as clueless as him."

"And that's why they're the perfect match.

Apparently, Satyrs have exceptionally good hearing, because the next thing we know Grovers leaning on the counter looking at us with his tired eyes.

"Morning ladies." He grumbled

"Hey Grover." I said.

"I have a question." he said.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING UP AT 5 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING?"

We both tackled him to the ground to prevent him from waking up the rest of the hotel. Unfortunately, he managed to wake up Percy and Nico. Percy drenched us all for waking him up so early. After a quick shower, all of us were up and ready to go, except the park didn't open for another 3 hours. We decided to go get breakfast down in the lobby (A:N you guys might be beginning to notice that i add a lot of authors notes. I don't know if the Disney hotel has breakfast so don't kill me please.) We convinced, or should i say forced, Nico into eating an English muffin, which he despises for some unapparent reason.

" I hate these things!"

"Why?" I asked

"i don't need a reason!"

So we shoved even more into his mouth. Annabeth seemed down that morning, so Percy and i went to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

She looked at me and I remembered last night's conversation. I told Percy that I could take care of her. I sat down next to her. I told her that earlier this morning, when I went to get a glass of water, I heard Percy mumbling her name in his sleep. She seemed to brighten up after that. Oddly, I began to notice that ever since I became the oracle, me and Annabeth have been getting along fine. Later, we hopped into a van, courtesy of Apollo, and headed to the main gates of the park. We were the first ones there, so there was no line. We decided to go the Mad hatters teacups first (A:N just to make it clear, I don't know the attractions at Disneyland, so I'm making a couple up ok?) Me, Annabeth, and Percy were crammed into one. Once the ride started, I started spinning the wheel to the left so Percy and Annabeth would be squished together. They both had smiles on their faces during and after the ride.

After that ride, People started pouring into the park. Clarisse suggested we go to Tomorrow land. That turned out to be a horrible suggestion, because that was the most crowded area of the park. We got in line for space mountain, but we decided to get a fast pass because the line extended outside of the queue. It was starting to get hot outside, so we went inside a restaurant. I saw girls staring at Nico and Percy. After a couple of less-than-subtle flirtations, Annabeth and Thalia looked about to unleash god-like fury on the next girl to even bat their eyelashes. We left the restaurant because Grover wanted to go on the matterhorn ride. We walked over to the line, which was surprisingly uncrowded. The Matterhorn was one of those awkward rides that made you sit on someone's lap, so naturally, we made Percy and Annabeth sit in one long, but since Thalia is just as clueless as Annabeth, I "convinced" Nico to sit with her. Unfortunately, that left me without someone to sit with, but this EXTREMELY cute guy offered me a seat. Even though I'm the Oracle, I can still have crushes right? So the ride went well, and the guy joined us. His name is Ryu and GOD he is hot! Asian, Tall, Dark, and handsome! I know i sound like a school girl, but still. He left a little later because his girlfriend came to go eat dinner with him. i was starting to look like Annabeth and Thalia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoples! I'm up with Ch. 4! still on the plane, so i decided to continue into a new chapter. Yes i wrote Chapter 3 and 4 on a plane to the Philippines. So anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson or Disney.**

**Nico's POV**

I've been getting weird looks from girls all day. They keep waving and doing this weird this with their eyes. I will never, even in the underworld, understand girls. When this one girl came up to talk to me, Thalia looked like she was about to fry that chick straight to Tartarus.

"Hey, What's Wrong?"

"Nothing." She grumbled. Weird. I suggested we go to the haunted mansion. Boy was i !

"What the Hades is wrong with these ghosts? Some of them are annoying, but not this much!"

Everyone was laughing at me. I decided to add my own touch, and later, they had to shut the ride down because someone collapsed of fright.

"Nice job man." Percy chuckled. it was getting kinda late, so we decided to call it a night and go somewhere else for a while. We decided to visit Annabeth's family, which was a couple of miles away. He seemed somewhat surprised when 7 Half-Bloods showed up at his doorstep, but got over it pretty quick once he saw Annabeth.

" How's my baby girl?"

"Dad!"

We all laughed. He was just in the middle of a barbecue, so he threw more steaks on the grill. We had a great time. I liked Annabeth's dad. He was so used to talking about death, that i found it easy to relate to him. We got a good conversation going, when suddenly he leaned in to talk to me.

"Hey, do you know what's bothering Annabeth?

"Percy."

"What? Has he hurt her?"

"No! It's just that they both want to be more than friends, but neither knows how to say it."

"Ahhh. I had the same problem with Annabeth's stepmom."

"Well, how'd you get her then?"

"Knowing Athena, I could get a hold of Aphrodite now and then." he gave me a sly wink. I realized what I had to do then. I told Thalia, Rachel, and Clarisse my plan. We spent the rest of the night laughing at Annabeth's expense. We headed back to the hotel to get some shut eye. I decided to pay back Grover, Thalia, and Rachel for waking us up last night. I shadow traveled into their room so I wouldn't make any noise, but I did notice that Thalia looked really cute when she was sleeping. I made sure I sound proofed the room before I put a airborne next to each of them and pulled the trigger. i quickly shadow travel back to couch and fell asleep fast because Shadow traveling makes me tired. The next thing I know, Thalia and Rachel are yelling their heads off. Rachel's head looked like a gigantic puffball because Thalia had lashed out at the first thing she saw when she woke up. She quickly apologized, but everyone else thought it was hilarious.

The next morning, I wake up to find an accursed English muffin in my mouth. I immediately spat it out. Thalia and Rachel figured out it was me and decided to get a little payback. We headed to the park a little later today. A lot of people were already inside the park. we started jogging down the street to get to Frontier land when Percy, the usual klutz he is, bumped into a girl and they were both knocked down.

"Hey, sorry about that." he said.

"Hey, no problem."

"My name's Percy. Yours?"

"Lauren."

Uh-oh. Silena looked at me and mouthed the words _not good_. I looked at Annabeth. If my dad himself had come to take her, he would have run away. Throughout the course of the day, Percy and Lauren started talking more and grew closer. Apparently, she had a room on the floor right below ours.

The more Percy talked to Lauren, the angrier Annabeth got. I was worried that she might do something drastic, so i grabbed Percy and dragged him to the bathrooms.

"Percy, are you blind!"

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed the more you talk to Lauren, the angrier a certain daughter of Athena gets?"

"No."

'Gods you are an idiot!"

"Hey, I actually like Lauren, and I think she likes me back. I'm going to ask her if she wants to go to the fireworks show with me later this evening."

DEFINITELY not good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter was pretty cliffy huh! Yes, i'm still on the plane. Seriously, there is nothing else to do on a 13-hour flight except sleep or write fanfictions. i choose the latter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Disney.**

**Percy's POV**

Nico got mad at me when I said I was going to ask Lauren to the fireworks

"Vlacas."

Basically, he called me and idiot in Greek. Sure I liked Annabeth, but I doubt she likes me back. I walked out of the bathroom and rejoined the group. Lauren and I decided to go to Nemo's undersea adventure while the rest of the group went to get lunch. We got in the submarine and the ride started. We saw Nemo, Dory, Mr. Ray, and everyone else. Near the end of the ride, Lauren put her head on my shoulder. I stroked her long brown hair as she sighed in contentment. Little did she know, I was actually thinking of Annabeth. I knew it was wrong to think of your best friend that way, but I've had feelings for her ever since I met her 4 years ago. I thought things would take off ever since Mt. St. Helens, but I thought she had feelings for Michael Yew. Lauren and I went to catch up with the gang at the Grand Floridan buffet. When we walked in, lauren grabbed my hand. Annabeth took one look at us and ran off. Silena and Clarisse glared at me, then went off chasing Annabeth. I sat down in between Grover and Thalia. Nico was on the the side of the table and he glared at me too.

"What did i do this time?"

"Oh my gods you are mentally disabled if you can't even figure that out!' Nico exclaimed.

**"**Aren't all Demigods mentally disabled?"

"Yeah, but you take it to a whole new level."

Lauren moved a little closer to me. Nico just scoffed and looked away.

"Geez Percy! I thought you would have noticed by now!" Thalia said.

"Noticed what?"

"Annabeth likes you!"

"What?"

"Seaweed brain, you must be the dumbest Demigod ever!"

Lauren started talking.

"Well if she likes him so much, then why didn't she do anything about it?"

"No one asked you." Grover said

Lauren grabbed my arm and drag me out of the restaurant. Looking back, I saw Grover,Nico, and Thalia leaning in for a hushed conversation. Lauren dragged me back to the monorail leading to the hotel. We ran past the receptionist and headed into the elevator.

"Hey, what are you do-!"

i was cut off by her lips on mine. She pushed me against the wall of the elevator. Once we got to her floor, she pushed me into the hall, Our lips still locked. Moving erratically and bumping into walls here and there, we mad it to her room. She opened it quickly and we over inside. She threw me onto the bed and walked slowly to the other side.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" i asked.

"Why don't you ask my father, Peresus Jackson?"

"What?" no one knew my real name except for my friends, or enemies. She snapped her fingers and ropes shot out from under the bed and wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles. I tried to reach riptide, but I couldn't reach my pocket.

"4 years ago, you killed my father.'

"Who's your father, cause i killed a lot of monsters."

"Proscutes."

"Crusty? The waterbed salesman?"

"The very same. i won't be trying to make you fit to the bed Peresus, i'm going to stretch you till your arms and legs are torn off!"

She laughed maniacally and snapped her fingers again. The ropes started tightening. i strained against the ropes but it was no good I was about to be torn in half, when Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, Rachel and Silena burst into the room. Annabeth rushed forward, knife ready to tear Lauren's guts out, but she was ready for it. She side-stepped Annabeth's cut and kicked her in the forehead. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and she collapsed.

" Let me go!" I shouted. Grover ran over to me and started to cut the ropes with scissors while Thalia and Clarisse rushed disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as they reached striking distance.

"Monsters in Disneyland? That can't be good." Rachel said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Can I just apologize first? It's been 4 freaking years since I last updated this story. After I got back from the Philippines I literally forgot about it. But not to worry! This story is coming back! Might even throw in the new characters from the series like Jason and Piper and the rest. Stay tuned! I should also note that since the story was from 4 years ago, I can't edit the horrible mistakes from before sorry guys. But from this chapter on, I swear I'll edit more carefully. As always, reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Disney

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I woke up in a daze. One of the first things I saw was Percy leaning over me with that concerned look on his face.

"What the heck just happened guys?"

I mumbled as my mind began to clear up

"Well, for starters, you just got chuck norris'd by a psycho chick who was stealing your man and turned out to be a monster."

Rachel told this me like she was telling a joke. Unfortunately, the punch line wasn't that funny. I looked over at Percy, who was sitting next to me on the floor holding my hand. I started blushing, and immediately pulled my hand away from him.

"Well look who's concerned now. Shouldn't you be chasing after your girlfriend right about now?"

"Annabeth, gods I'm so sorry. I didn't know what she was!"

"Like that makes up for it! She was so irritating! And-"

"Will you two shut up?" Nico scolded.

"Listen, we've got bigger problems than a lovers quarrel right now. So listen to me. Since Lauren turned out to be a monster, we have no way of knowing exactly how many more there are here at the park. Now, I'm not saying that we shouldn't enjoy ourselves, but we have to be more careful from now on. Am I clear?"

Nico could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. One of the perks of being the son of Hades. Percy and I just nodded our heads silently. After that whole debacle, we waited for Thalia and Clarisse to get back, but they never showed up. After about 2 hours, we decided it would be a good time to just get some sleep.

I hopped in the shower to wash off and forget what happened.

"Stupid Percy, and his stupid seaweed brain…"

I mumbled under my breath. He was such an idiot! But what could I do? I liked him way too much to let that deter me. I hopped out of the shower and threw on my pajamas, and was about to climb into bed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Annabeth? It's Percy. Can we talk?"

I was torn between letting him in, or just not answering. I decided on a compromise.

"No. You can stay out there, and we can talk. I'm still mad at you."

"Ok, fine, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on some rides together tomorrow. Just you and me?"

I sat there for a good few seconds, letting him stew in his juices. I eventually responded.

"I'll think about it."

As I heard his footsteps retreating from my door, I put my head on my pillow and smiled till my cheeks hurt and I fell asleep.


End file.
